It Doesn't Even Matter In The End book 2
by The-way-I-feel-twloha
Summary: When Aro refuses to let Alec leave the Volturi, Alec flees. Now Aro is planning war, and planning to kill Alec's girlfriend, Hayley di Angelo. But no war comes without a price.
1. Prologue

Preface Aro

I sat on my throne, brooding. A group of mere children eleminated Jane, Edward, Heidi, and Felix. They were my best fighters! I was planning a war, alright. One that would surely kill that insufferable Hayley.

"Master, what is your plan of action?" Demitri asked. "Track down Alec. Alec will undoubtably be with the girl. Take Chelsea, see if you can get him to come back to our side." I mused.  
>"Yes Master." Demitri said, bowing. "Afton." I said as he stepped forward.<br>"Yes master." he said, bowing. "Send word to Carlisle Cullen that his beloved son is dead." I said, with a cruel smile on my face.  
>"Yes Master." Afton bowed once more, before turning and darting out of the room.<p>

Oh, but my preparations were not done.  
>I had to contact my son, James, at that wretched camp. <p>


	2. Death of the Family

Alec

These last few months at camp have been the best. Aphrodite herself follows Mine and Hayley's relationship, striving to make a cute couple name. We could be married at anytime, she said. I was also claimed as Apollo's son, but I can't room with the others. Apollo granted me a wish, and my wish was for this impending war to cease to exist. "No, Alec. I can't do that, because the war is the work of the Fates themselves. I will look into asking Ares for a blessing, though." He had said.

Tonight, though, I had a very bad feeling. Like something was coming, something dangerous. I shook it off, and went to Izzie Torres' 19th birthday party. Hayley had chosen to curl her hair into perfect ringlets, and wear a bright blue party dress. I was wearing a black polo with electric blue stitching. All according to the theme, electricity. We had to shadow travel there, and when we got to California, Hayley fell over she was so exhausted. I gave her some ambrosia, and she perked up immmeadiatly.  
>"Hayley!" A woman's voice called. I turned and came face-to-face with Hayley's adoptive mother, Piper. "Hey... 'Per... How's you been?" Hayley asked sheepishly.<br>"How've I been? I've been worried sick! Don't you ever-"  
>"Pipes, let Hayley breathe a little!" A man's voice joked. Jason.<br>"J!" Hayley crowed and she bolted over to him and hugged him tight around the waist. He chuckled and hugged her back.  
>"Who's this?" Piper asked, gesturing to me. "His name's Alec, and he's a son of Apollo." Hayley said, coming over and taking my hand to pull me across the border of First Legion. I hit the barrier, and bounced back. It was like hitting Renata's shield. "Alec, come on." Hayley said, a little surprised.<br>"I-I can't." I said dejectedly. Jason quirked an eyebrow, and Piper looked like she was trying to think really hard. "Well, are you sure he's a demigod?" Piper asked, looking at me closely. "Positive. Apollo appeared at camp just to claim him." "Then, why can't he get through?" Jason asked, casting Hayley a skeptical glance. "Mmmm, cause he's kinda, sorta not human..." I said in third person.  
>"Not human?" Jason said so loud all of the Camp probably heard. "Not at all, actually..." I murmured.<br>"How're you not human?" Piper asked. "He's a vampire." Hayley answered.  
>"VAMPIRE?" Jason roared, taking out his sword, and jumping through the camp line. I darted back about 200 feet, and he blinked, curious as to how I did it.<br>"I knew! I knew you wouldn't understand, J!" Hayley cried, as Piper, thin as she was, held her back.  
>"This isn't your fight." A new voice chorused, thin and sad. "Master." I droned, kneeling. Dammit Chelsea! It was Marcus, with Chelsea close by. Demitri too, from his scent. "Get up, my boy. Now, as I am sure you are well aware, Aro is planning war as we speak. A war, my child, that will kill your mate." Marcus whispered, his voice still thin like his transluscent skin. I rose, unsure. Chelsea was cutting ties, I could feel it. I turned, growling, at the human girl nearby. I was thristy. She was nothing but food, right?<br>"Chelsea!" Marcus barked, and the tie I felt with him snapped, and the human girl, Hayley... she was my mate. I was about to kill my mate. I fell to my knees, and buried my head in my hands. Marcus put a hand on my shoulder, and lifted me up. "I may not have much power, child, but I can tell you this. Get out. Leave the Earth itself, for there is nowhere you can flee, nowhere you can hide. Aro killed your sister. Aro killed your brother in arms, Felix. But you cannot fight back. Not now. You take your mate, and you hide. I could be killed for warning you of this, boy. Don't let me die in vain! Aro will attack your camps, kill everyone. Get them away, or get them protected. Somewhere where Aro himself cannot find you. Go now, Alec, and make me proud of your choice. Go, my son, and save all that you can!" Marcus warned.  
>"Yes, father" I said, hugging him hard, and waving to Demitri in the trees. I turned to Hayley, the girl I loved, the girl I almost killed. "We've got to leave. Gather EVERY camper. If they're not here when we leave, then they will either die or become a vampire and turned against us." I said "Why should we trust you?" Jason asked.<br>"Because Chelsea's in the trees. She can make me kill you all. BUT SHE WON'T!" I yelled. A groan was audible from the trees, and I just rolled my eyes.  
>"Chelsea?" Hayley asked, her eyes the size of those gold coins, Drachmae. "Yep!" Chelsea called. "Show yourself, Charmion." I hissed, knowing she hated her old name. "No! Master wants me to spy on you, Alec!" she yelled.<br>"Master will kill you now that I know you're here, anyways!" I called to her. Chelsea gave a cry of suprise, and I knew that Carlisle and Jasper Cullen had snuck up behind her and killed her and Demitri.  
>"Marcus, go!" I called as Jasper and Carlisle lit a fire to incinerate their bodies. I picked Hayley up, as Jason and Piper had already transported all the demigods to Olympus, and tore through the woods to find Carlisle. I had called the Cullens, reluctantly, and asked them if they could help out.<p>

Flashback

"Hello?" It was the pixie fortune teller, Alice.  
>"Umm, Alice? Could you help me out?" I asked.<br>"Alec Volturi!" she yelped, and I could hear the others gathering as Alice put me on speaker phone.  
>"Whaddya want, Volturi?" Rosalie hissed.<br>"I need your help." I said, explaining the war and Hayley to them.  
>"So... what you're saying is that Hayley is some half god girl, who just so happens to be your mate, and now that you've left the Guard, Aro wants to kill you." Carlisle summerized.<br>"Yes. Will you help? I know Aro will send Chelsea and Demitri out to find me. But I will be in California on July 16, and I was wondering if you could help me kill them." A long pause.  
>"We'll help. But you must bring this Hayley by the house. It sounds like she's quite interesting." Alice agreed.<p>

End

So when we got into the Cullen Porsche, I wasn't surprised when Alice immeadiatly jumped Hayley with questions.

A long day this would be.

Chelsea

They thought I was dead.  
>They thought they had burned my body, when they only burnt my left arm off. I rose from Demitri's ashes, and flew off to LAX, catching a flight to Florence.<br>I ran all the way back to Volterra before questioning my priorities. Alec was my little brother, for all intensive purposes. Aro was my master. Aro or Alec? Alec or Aro?

I groaned. I couldn't decide. Death or My Death? "You'll be killed, now that Marcus has told me all this!" Alec had taunted, protecting his mate. My mate was dead.

That's when I decided.

But that desicion was not easy. 


	3. Arrival

Alec

We rode in the Cullen Porsche for about 2 hours, which was amazing considering we went from Southern California to Northern Washington. Hayley was asleep on my shoulder, and she still looked beautiful, even more so in her sleep. A sleeping Angelo. Actually a sleeping di Angelo. (AN Angelo = Angel in Italian.) "We're Here!" Alice trilled as we pulled into the huge driveway, effectivly waking Hayley. I hissed quietly and she was quiet as Hayley stirred.  
>"Where are we?" she mumbled.<br>"We're at the house, but you can still sleep if you want." I said in her ear. "But!" Emmett protested as we pulled up to him, having heard us.  
>"No buts!" I joked, helping Hayley up out of the car. We walked into the house, so open and light, and I caught a scent of the most gods awful smell. I crinkled my nose. "What, you flithy bloodsucker, you don't like me?" The boy, about 15 said, sliding around the doorway to the kitchen. "Not your smell..." I mumbled. He waved it over to me, and I gagged a little.<br>"Well get used to it. I'm now a permanent stay." He said, gesturing to Bella Swan, who stood now as a vampire, frozen forever at 18.  
>"Hello Alec" she murmured.<br>"Hi Bella." I mocked, but she caught the joke and laughed.  
>"Who's this?" she asked, gesturing to Hayley.<br>"This is Hayley di Angelo, and she's a very sleepy demigod right now, but she'll tell you later." I said, grabbing for Hayley's hand and pulled her up the stairs to a guest room, formerly Edward's room, and let her unpack her things and sleep a little.  
>"You going to try the Veggie lifestyle?" Bella joked. I shook my head, and darted out to the car were I then drove to Seattle. I found two humans, one woman who was obviously sickly and drunk driving (never the best combo) and one boy, who died before I could have a hand in it. He closed his eyes forever, but not before I noticed it was the boy who looked exactly like Aro. I knew it was Aro's son, just tasting the blood, which was far too sweet for a human. I immeadiatly knew it was a trap, and dropped the boy. It was too late though, as I was grabbed by two hooded figures. Afton and Caius himself. I struggled, and about pulled both my arms off. "Now now Alec," Caius tisked. "Was that very smart?"<br>"Let me go!" I yelled. Someone could hear me right? If only there was a Cullen with me!  
>"No!" Afton hissed as I struggled against my captors. Caius jerked my already dislocated arm, and pulled it clean off. A metallic ripping sound echoed throughout the empty streets of Seattle, and then my screams replaced it. Suddenly, Afton dropped my other arm, and turned, growling at Caius. Caius dropped the dismembered limb and darted away, Afton in hot pursuit.<br>"Need help, stranger?" A familiar voice chuckled. Chelsea.  
>"Leave me alone!" I hissed as my arm pulled itself back to me. Chelsea just dropped to her knees and grabbed my arm, latching it onto my torso and biting so it met the jagged marks perfectly. I winced as the vemon stung like a cut to the open air.<br>"Please." Chelsea whispered as she looked at my newly attached arm "You must help me."

Alice

The vision popped into my head, clear and gruesome. Caius and Afton were dragging Alec between them, away from an alley and toward a ledge. I watched in horror as Alec struggled, and could see his arms pop out of their sockets.  
>"Now now, Alec." Caius chided "Was that very smart?<br>"Lemme go!" Alec roared in desperation. "No!" Afton hissed as Alec kept trying to fight, to pull himself away. Caius jerked Alec's arm, and it ripped off. The metallike screeching was rivaled by Alec's screams.

The vision cut off as Hayley climbed down the stairs.  
>"Where's Alec?" She muttered to me.<br>"Get in the car. Bring that sword of yours. Or a bow. Now." I hissed, darting out the door and starting up the Vanquish.  
>Hayley popped up in a shadowy area of a garage, armed with a bow and arrows.<br>"Drive." She hissed through clenched teeth. And so I did, at speeds of 175 MPH.

Oh how I wished Alec was safe, for Hayley's sake. Because she disappeared out of the car about halfway to Seattle. "Shit!" I cursed quietly as I stopped the car, a vision popping up in my head.

It was Hayley.  
>She was standing where Alec had lost his arm, hugging someone and sobbing loudly. The person turned and I noticed it was Alec, closely shadowed by Chelsea. Hayley wiped her eyes, and the trio slipped into a shadow. They reapeared a few seconds later as the vision morphed, and the three were standing in the Cullen house.<p>

I blinked, and spun the Vanquish around, speeding home.

Hayley had explaining to do.  
>And Chelsea, for that matter. <p>


	4. Lost

**Alec**

Hayley kept worrying over my arm. And I kept letting it happen because it would be pointless to argue with her. "Now. Please explain what _she's_ doing here." Alice demanded, jerking her thumb at Chelsea.  
>"She has a voice." Chelsea murmured, picking her head up. "I'm here because I thought that if I left too then everyone would end the war by turning on Aro."<br>"Smart girl." Esme muttered.  
>"No, no not smart!" Hayley growled. Everyone looked at her, including me, like she was from outer space.<br>"What?" About 3 Cullens exclaimed.  
>"Now the best you're going to get is an even more pissed Aro! At worst it'll bring them together! By the gods, did you not think?" she ranted.<br>"I thought about all of it. ALL OF IT! You have no right to treat me like this for making a choice. My choice. Leave my family and join Alec because it was right. If you'd rather I go crawling back to them then you're SOL!" Chelsea shot back.  
>"I was mearly pointing out the stratigics in the long run." Hayley seethed.<br>"Fine!" Chelsea huffed, and with that, she stormed out of the house, slamming the door.  
>"Now Hayley. If you don't mind, we'd really like to know more about you." Carlisle hummed quietly. He hates violence, plain and simple.<br>"I'm Hayley and my parents are greek gods. I have a twin brother named Jeremy and an uncle named Jason. My mom is goddess of lighning and dad's god of shadow travelling and Hades' lutinent guy. I have hardly any friends and I'm one of the more powerful demigods alive. I can kill you without thinking and disappear in a minute. It's great to be me." Hayley said, sarcastic at the end.  
>"Have you got a sword?" Emmett asked, raising his hand. Hayley twisted her hairband out of her hair, and it became a black sword.<br>"It's called Shadow" she explained, twirling it back into her hairband.  
>"COOL!" Emmett boomed, making the windows rattle.<br>"Alec?" Hayley mumbled.  
>"Yes?" I replied<br>"I'm tired again." Hayley said as her eyelids fluttered. I picked her up and took her back upstairs.  
>"Oh and Alec?" she murmured as she rolled onto her side.<br>"Hmm?" 

"You_ better_ not rip anymore limbs off."

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley<strong>

My sleep before had been dreamless, but this one made up for it. The first dream was the same one I'd had when Alec left. It was of the Hunters.  
>"I warned you not to make me wait for an answer, Hayley di Angelo." Artemis boomed, making the girls around her wince.<br>"What is your answer?" she demanded.  
>"Lady Artemis, your offer, while good at the time, no longer appeals to me. I will not take the oath." I answered meekly.<br>"You made me wait a month just to say no?" she hissed.  
>"Yes, Lady." I stood my ground. If I was going to get vaporized, might as well be when I can't feel it.<br>"You are brave Hayley, much like your mother. Perhaps a lesser punishment than death is in store for you. I, Lady Artemis of the Olympians, hearby state that Hayley di Angelo forget the boy she is smitten with and thereby be forced to start the relationship over." Thunder boomed, and I knew I would soon forget _Alex? Aaron? Andrew?_ I couldn't remember his name. I woke up to be in a set of cold arms. I jumped up, leaving the guy with a confused expression on his face. _Enemy_, my body screamed.  
>" Who're you?" I demanded, twisting my hairband into my black sword, Shadow. The guy's mouth dropped open, revealing pointy white and perfect teeth.<br>"Hayley?" He asked. "Please tell me your joking!"  
>"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I demanded again.<br>"I'm Alec... and I know your name because you're my girlfriend." He explained slowly. My sword got really heavy the like it does when someone tells the truth. But that couldn't be... though it had to be... My sword clattered to the floor. I soon sank down with it. I racked my brain for any memory of this guy. None.  
>"What day is it?" I asked him hoarsly.<br>"November 2." he answered slowly. That meant it had been about 5 months. I had no memory of summer, none of late spring. The last thing I can remember is being in Sicily, Italy in May.  
>"<em>No<em>. No no no no!" I coughed. Alec, the guy, bent down to help me up. I slapped his hand off my arm.  
>"Hayley?" he asked. He looked like a beaten puppy.<br>"I need to think." I whispered. "I have all the time in the world. But a guy is still out to kill us both. We need to get to Olympus." he answered. I nodded, letting him take my arm and grab up my pack.

And I travelled to the home of the gods, more lost than i'd ever been.

* * *

><p>- Review Please!<p> 


	5. Found

**Hayley**

Our third day in New York and I had yet to remember anyone. Alec and I shadow travelled from the Empire State Building and up to Olympus.

We arrived on the main road to the Throne Room, in the midst of the small shops area that Annabeth designed. The guy, Alec, gasped out loud as the sun hit him and he began to sparkle like a diamond. I about lost it as he quickly ducked under shade and the sparkle effect disappeared. A hand clapped on my shoulder, and I turned to see a tall man with black hair, dark eyes, and the olive skin like Jeremy had. I backed up quick and bumped into a lithe woman with black spiky hair, bright blue eyes, and a slight tan. Eyes like mine...  
>"Hayley!" The woman cried and pulled me in a hug. I squirmed out and shot Alec a questioning look.<br>"Who are you?" I asked the man.  
>"Thalia... she doesn't reconize me." the man whispered. Thalia... that's my mom's name.<br>"Mom?" I asked, pointing at the woman. She nodded and tears filled her eyes. "Dad." I decided, looking at the man. He nodded and pulled me into a quick hug before disappearing in the shadows that filled the area where Alec was.  
>"Alec? Does she remember you either?" Mom asked Alec.<br>"Whoa. You guys have met?" I asked incredously.  
>"Yes. We met just this summer. The same day I met you." Mom answered.<br>"Who did this? Who made you forget?" Alec asked angrily.  
>That was the one thing I remembered. The dream of Artemis. I will forget my relationship with Alec... because I made her wait for an answer.<p>

"Artemis."

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia<strong>

I'd never been more angry in my life. Not even after we lost Annabeth and capture the flag all in one week. Artemis. Why not?  
>"Why?" Alec asked quietly. I knew he knew who Artemis was.<br>"I-I made her wait for an answer? I think that was it. An answer." Hayley replied.  
>"To what?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. Hayley's eyebrows scrunched up, and she shook her head.<br>"Can we get it back?" Alec asked. I thought long and hard.  
>"We'd have to beg and plead for months. Hayley, did Artemis say how you could get your memory back?" I answered.<br>"Uhmm. She said something about having to restart the relationship with Alec as punishment for making her wait." She answered, making a face as she tried to think.  
>"<em>Damn.<em> There's no way out unless you want to rebuild your relationship from building blocks again. We could try jogging her memory, but... I don't know if it'll work." I mused.  
>Hayley collapsed suddenly and clutched her head.<br>"Hayley?" Alec yelped, falling to his knees and touching her arm. Hayley coughed and open her eyes.  
>"Alec." she sighed, and he helped her up.<br>"You remember?" he asked.  
>"I remember. Artemis said she was being especially bitchy last week and was sorry she took it out on me." She said softly. Alec laughed a little and hugged Hayley. Ah, young love.<br>"She remembers?" Nico asked as he appeared behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
>"Yep," I said as Alec and Hayley walked down the main road to the elevators, sharing a kiss where they thought I couldn't see them.<p>

"She remembers."

* * *

><p><strong>Aro<strong>

Oh, they thought I was defeated when Chelsea and Demitri disappeared forever. They thought I'd lay down and die as my son James had. No. I would never give up. I had a plan.

Kill Hayley di Angelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley<strong>

"Hayley di Angelo. I apologize for stealing your memories of Alec Volturi. I was especially- well- bitchy last week. I was wrong to take my anger out on you." Artemis said, hanging her head.  
>"Apology accepted, Lady Artemis." I said as she face faded out and I felt a cool touch. Alec.<p>

So when Alec took me to a pretty garden in Olympus and got down on one knee, pulling out a small box that likely contained a ring, I already knew the question. And the answer.

"Hayley di Angelo, I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked. Tears brimmed in my eyes, and I laughed a short laugh.  
>"Yes." I answered as he slipped a thin gold band with 2 little onyx on the sides of a pure white diamond on my ring finger.<p>

And it was the sweetest kiss I've ever shared with Alec.


	6. All I Ever Wanted

Hayley

I could lie and tell you that the preparations were boring and I cared less about them. The preparations were Aphrodite s favorite part apparently. The Aro problem sank further and further into the back of my head, and I too became submersed in wedding plans. This was going to be the coolest wedding since mom and dad s. The wedding colors were Black and Electric blue, and the accent color was silver. Mom was getting immersed by the plans, and so was Esme Cullen. Esme and Alice were both wonderful wedding planners, just seeing sketches of my dress and the venue showed me this. Esme was going to help with decorations and the overall look of the wedding, while Alice was doing clothes and helping me design the cake. The guest list was all Aphrodite, and the only people not invited were Kyle and the Volturi. Excluding Chelsea would be a bad idea, as I ve seen what her gift can do to Alec.

Wake up! Alice trilled as my eyelids drooped. I was sleep deprived and currently leaning on Alec s shoulder.

Mmph. I m up. I groaned. Alice was showing sketches of some Aphrodite approved dresses. There was a dress very similar to a Greek Chiton, white with miniscule black designs on the Electric blue ribbon. The Chiton outfit included silver heels, and fingerless electric blue gloves. Alec s tux had been easy. A simple black jacket and pants was all he needed, as his tie had been yet to be decided by Aphrodite and Alice.  
>The next dress was what Alice explained as being 'Mermaid style', being tight around the torso and filling out in the skirt. There was no ribbon, but a tiara came with it, the stones onyx like my engagement ring.<p>

"Do you like this one?" Alec asked, handing me a sketch of a third dress. It was strapless with ruffles all down the skirt. The bodice was covered in lace, and the back dipped down to my midback. The shoes were black flats and the veil was white lace.

"Alice," I asked handing her the sketch. "Can you maybe draw me in this dress?"  
>Alice smiled and took up her pencils and sketch pad. Her hands moved so quickly I could only see blurs. Alec's eyes seemed to be following Alice's hands without fail, however. Must be a vampire thing. When Alice's hands stopped and she handed me the sketch, I caught my breath. There, in the dress and shoes and veil, was a beautiful girl. Her hair was in ringlets, and she was practically glowing in her gown. In her hands was a vibrant blue and silver bouquet, the flowers sparkling like they came from Persephone's garden. I loved it. Alec took my hand, and squeezed it.<p>

"I want this dress." I said, handing the sketch back to Alice. Alice smiled and made a small stamp drawing on the corner. 'APPROVED'  
>"Now onto the venue!" Alice trilled. I groaned and slumped into Alec's shoulder.<p>

It was going to be a long day.

Alec

I'd never seen Hayley more tired, excited, and happy all at once before. I personally didn't mind, she'd been so happy that she stayed awake with the help of energy drinks. "Alice." I called as she kept buffeting Hayley with questions about the venue.  
>"What?" she snapped. We were sitting in the hotel room that Hayley slept in. "It's 10 o'clock. Why don't we stop for today and start again in the city at 9?" I asked kindly. Alice's eyes widened, and she dropped her papers back on the table.<br>"Oh my. Of course. We'll meet up on the coffee shop on 5th Avenue. Don't be late. Goodnight." Alice said, hurrying off to her hotel room. "Thank gods!" Hayley rejoiced, throwing her hands up in the air. We walked back to the elevators and as the ding signaled our speedy arrival to the lobby, I answered. "You're welcome." I answered, kissing her cheek and stepping out of the elevator. We walked to our hotel from the Empire State Building, and since our room was penthouse, we rode the elevator up to it. Hayley sat on top of the hand rail in the elevator, and I stood by the buttons. "I thought she'd never stop with the questions." She said, giving me an air kiss from her perch on the railing. Hayley was in her Neon Green leggings and a black Green Day shirt today. Her shoes were Chuck Taylors, as usual.  
>"D'you think Alice will let you wear Converse down the aisle?" I asked jokingly, pointing at her shoes. Hayley seemingly pondered it for awhile. "Hmm. Maybe, I'll ask tomorrow over coffee." she mused. The elevator lurched to a halt on our floor, opening up to the Cullen funded Penthouse. A sickly sweet smell hit my nose. "Hayley run!" I called as I caught the person in our room with my imobilizing gift. Hayley twisted her sword out of her hairband, and ran in behind me. I walked cautiously up to the person who was currently snarling like a panther and whirling about the room. Dark hair... red eyes... by the gods.<br>"Aro?" I asked, letting him have his hearing back. "Yes. Kill her!" He shouted, and my gift instantly spanned out across the whole room. "Hayley!" I said as her sword whooshed through the air, killing every vampire in the room. It was all of my former family. The guard. The remaining wives. Caius. Marcus was nowhere to be seen, thank gods. A loud crash, and the balcony's glass encasement shattered into crystyline shards. Without thinking, I sped out the door and flung myself off the railing into the black night. Aro fell in front of me, and to my dismay, I saw ten vampires on the ground. Waiting for me. I cursed loudly into the night. Aro landed and smiled up at me "Care to join?" he called as I fell into the awaiting throng of vampires. I fell on the first one, and I tried to run away. I was yanked back harshly on my bad arm. The ghostly figures promptly threw my arms behind my back, and marched me toward a black car. They shoved me in and I thought:

"I'm really stupid sometimes, but really?  
>All I Ever Wanted was to marry Hayley." <p>


	7. Bleached Hair

**Alec**

The car sped away, though which way it went I'm unsure. The windows were so black I could barely make out shapes. Despair filled my body like an infectious disease. I sat back in my seat, and squinted out the blackened window. Someone backhanded me to get my attention.

"_What_?" I snarled. The person was a vampire, but not one i'd ever seen before. Their eyes were bright red like they'd just fed, and their hair was extremely bright white. It was cut jagged and irregular with rainbow stripes scattered about in it. The girl looked only 15 at best, and the clothes she was wearing matched her hair. A white unicorn with a rainbow horn on her jacket. A ripped up pair of red skinny jeans and Vans. Another slap.

"_Don't_ speak to me that way! Do you know why you are here?" she growled in return.  
>I shook my head no. Slap again.<p>

"Ugh really!" I asked as the girl sat back again.

"Now, now Alec. Be nice. You are here because Master Aro wants you here. You are going to lead us to the camp. You _will_ kill Hayley di Angelo. And you _will_ rejoin our guard. Understood?" she said slowly. I could feel myself wanting to do whatever she said. Yes... I will kill Hayley. I want to... WAIT.

"NO!" I roared, grabbing the girl by her head and snapping it off. With a loud roar, I was yanked out of the car by the same two vampires who had shoved me in. One quick shove, and I was on the pavement.

"Was that smart Alec?" Aro growled in my ear before slamming my head on the pavement again. And again, and again. Aro stopped after realizing that it would do nothing to me. I looked around and cursed myself. Long Island, about a mile out of camp.

"Keep going. I want to be at that Camp in 10 minutes." Aro instructed the driver of the car. I looked around the car for a way out, but the only one was out a window or out a door. Finding no way out, I turned my engagement ring that Aphrodite insisted on around my finger.

"I'm so sorry Hayley. So sorry." I whispered to myself, still turning my ring. Darkness filled the car, and Nico di Angelo hand shot out of the shadows as the car jerked to a halt, grabbing me and pulling me through as the doors opened to an enraged Aro.

"No!" He growled, grabbing my ankle and going along for the ride. I kicked desperatly as we travelled in darkness, but Aro's grip just tightened.

* * *

><p>Upon our arrival in the Hotel room, I realized just how bad the fight had been. Lampshades lay ripped to shreds, lightbulb fragments covered the floor. And of course there was the shattered window... but Aro was the biggest problem on my mind. Nico drew his sword as he realized we'd brought a tagalong. Hayley stood, eyes puffy and red, sword held like a javelin, in the corner by the bed. Thalia's bow was raised and three arrows sat notched on the string. Nico drew a dagger and handed it to me.<p>

"Now Alec, you don't want to kill me do you?" Aro begged. I looked at Nico, and he nodded. I threw my dagger at Aro's chest, and it speared into the wall where he'd been standing. Nico frowned and took his sword up as a guard, handing me another dagger from his boot. Hayley screamed, and I wheeled around to see Aro and Hayley, Aro's teeth at Hayley's neck. Hayley's sword clattered to the ground and I wanted to cry.

"Aro," I said "You win. Let her go and I'll join your guard again."

"No! I will kill her!" he snarled, before his eyes widened. A twang filled the room, and Thalia stood over Aro's disinigrating body.

_"Not my daughter, you Bitch_." she snarled before Hayley tackled her in a hug. Their embrace was short lived though, as Hayley darted across the room and promptly slapped me across the face.

"What was that for!" I whined.

"**YOU'RE THE ONE YOU JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW AND GOT ALEC-NAPPED**!" she yelled back.

"Sorry!" I said, looking down, pouting. Hayley stood up on her tip-toes, and gave me a kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice<strong>

Alec and Hayley were late! I wanted to storm their hotel but Esme held me back. I sighed through my nose and shuffled the papers I'd brought. The order for Hayley's dress was in at the company, and the dress was in its beginnning stages. Esme had chosen to redesign the event hall in Olympus to look like a castle. Today was about the cake, and about Esme's castle. The bell rang loudly, and Hayley and Alec ran up to our table.

"Sorry we're late!" Hayley apologized hurridly

"Yeah the alarm clock kinda broke." Alec added.

Love at its finest.

* * *

><p><strong>I will not give you the details on the Wedding intil I have it all planned out myself! No cake, No venue, No bridesmaids and groomsmen. I hope to have the lists done by next Monday!<strong>


	8. Face Down

**Percy**

It was a sunny day in early March when mail arrived from Hermes' mail service. I set down my glass of water and checked through the moutainous pile. The usual letters for demigods from family and friends, magazines, and and small packages. A strangely colored envelope stood out from the usual mail. A black envelope, decorated with small Electric blue ivy and flowers, addressed to Perseus and Annabeth Jackson in Silver.  
>I flipped it over, and saw it was sealed with a stamp of bright blue wax. The stamp itself had a lightning bolt imprinted on the wax. I picked up Annabeth's old pocket knife from the table, and cut the letter open. Inside, in straight, perfect letters, it read:<p>

_Lord Perseus and Lady Annabeth Jackson, you are cordially invited to the Olympian wedding of _

_Princess Hayley Jane di Angelo of Rome,_  
><em>daughter of Lord Nico and Lady Thalia di Angelo.<em>  
><em>and <em>  
><em>Alec Septimus Johannson-Volturi,<em>  
><em>son of Lord Phoebus Apollo and Alana Johannson.<em>

_On the date of April the 14th, at the time of 1 o'clock in the afternoon. The wedding and reception are to be held on Olympus and only concealable weapons allowed. The colors of the wedding are Electric Blue Silver Black Please dress formally and in the wedding colors. No 'plus-ones' allowed, as only certain demigods and gods are allowed in attendence. Please RSVP to the wedding by April the 12th._

Written in small, chicken scratch letters, I also read

_Perce_  
><em>Can't wait to see you two!<em>  
><em>Love, Hayley.<em>

I chuckled to myself as Annabeth walked into the room. I handed her the mail that came for her. She examined the letters and parcels, most of them from other friends.

"Percy?" she inquired, eyeballing the letter still in my hands. "What's that?"

"A wedding invitation." I answered simply. Annabeth lunged across the table and snatched it out of my grasp. She scanned it quickly before near falling into the chair. Steadying herself, Annabeth squealed. When I could hear again, I gave her the _'What in the name of all that is godly?_' look.

"They're getting married! They're getting married!" she sang. I laughed out loud, and hurried across the table, re-reading the letter from over her shoulder. She looked back at me, her grey eyes fuming.

"This means **_DRESS SHOPPING_**!" she snarled.

I laughed so hard that the glass of water I had been drinking burst.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Lily Suzuki, same day<strong>

On March 15, I knew the mail was due. I adjusted my one-shouldered shirt, lopsided from me working in the strawberry fields, and wiped my hands on my shorts. Luckily, I had worn my old high-tops. There was grass-stains and soil all over them. Trudging up to the Big House, I heard glass shatter. Running the rest of the way in, I found that Percy and Annabeth were standing over a broken glass, and Percy's face was bright red.

"What happened this time?" I sighed, knowing exactly what happened.

"Percy laughed so hard that the glass... burst." Annabeth said, unable to keep the giggles from escaping her mouth. I rolled my eyes. I'd known the pair for almost 5 years now, and they never ceased to be boring.

"Any mail for moi?" I asked. Percy searched through the stack, pulling out one white envelope.

"Here. Says it's from Hayley." he answered, handing me the envelope.

"Thanks. And Percy? _Puh-lease_ quit breaking those glasses. There's this wonderous thing called plastic. _Pah-lass-tick_. It also comes in cup form. _Aaaand_ it refuses to shatter everytime a _certain_ son of Poseidon gets to giggling." I joked. Percy snorted and bent to pick up the glass shards. I ran out the door and to the Demeter cabin. Throwing myself onto my bunk, I tore open the letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm getting married! Can you believe it? Anyhoo, I was wondering if you'd maybe want to be one of the bridesmaids in my wedding. If you do, please send me a letter back to Olympus before March 20. Alice Cullen wants to get us dresses on March 28. If you don't, it's totally cool because I'm still going to drag you to the wedding on April 14._

_Lots of Love,_  
><em>Hayley<em>

_p.s. Please don't Iris message me! I am usually out in the city so it could be very easy for a mortal to see me talking to ya!_

I stared at the letter for awhile until it finally sunk in. Hayley di Angelo... getting married? To who? Maybe that Alec boy... I quickly scibbled a reply in marker on the nearest piece of paper.

_Hayley-_  
><em>Congrats and of course I'll be a bridesmaid. Even if it means being in a dress... grr. I'll see you on March 28!<em>

_-Sakura._

I sealed the letter in Hayley's envelope and wrote in bold print: **RETURN TO SENDER.**  
>I set a drachma on the letter, and with a <em>pop<em>, it vanished. I set back out to the strawberry fields, finishing my job gathering strawberries. A sudden, fleeting thought occured to me.

Who was Hayley marrying? I'd forgotton to ask.

I still think it was that Alec boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle Androsi<strong>

Emporer Jason handed out the mail over dinner, and I noticed he handed out many bright blue envelopes. I couldn't catch what they read before they were torn open by the person receiving them. From my spot at the 5th cohort's table, I saw that Jason was heading toward us. A couple of girls sat forward, expecting one of those Blue envelopes. Jason chucked the envelope and it landed in my lap, face down. Flipping it over, I realized it bore my name. I ripped it open, and saw that it was a wedding invitation. From Hayley di Angelo of all people. The groom was that vampire son of Apollo. Being a son of Mercury, I immeadiatly thought of pranks, but in Hayley's chicken scratch writing I read:

_Kyle-  
>No pranks, Androsi. I mean it.<br>Anyhow, Love ya dude. _

_-Hayley_

Hayley was getting married to a vampire.

And I couldn't even prank the happy couple.


	9. AN for All Stories of mine :D

In regards to my recent deletion of My Life as a Demigod, I have had some horrible news come my way from home. Blake got injured in a car wreck, nothing major except the broken arm. As the doctors checked him over, they found that he has cancer. What kind, I have no idea, so I don't even know if its cureable. But the clincher is that I just can't go on pretending he's healthy when he's most obviously not. And to top that, the story was going nowhere fast.

About In the End.

I am in a rut. Like, I don't even remember what I was writing. I will attempt to finish the chapter I'm on, but It's on of those boring chapters.

PEACE OUT, MY DEARIES! 


	10. Sakura Suzuki

**Sakura Suzuki**

Today was the day! At the crack of dawn, a _very_ tired looking Aphrodite girl knocked on my door and ushered me down the hill. There sat a yellow 911 Porsche. My mouth hanging open, the passanger car door opened to reveal Hayley. Seeing my look, she laughed out loud, and pulled me to the car. I clambered to the small backseat, still missing who was driving. Whoever it was had money, and lots of it.  
>"Sakura, meet Alice. Alice, Sakura." Hayley said, gesturing to the driver. Alice looked in the rearview mirror at me, her eyes and most of her skin hidden by a pair of sunglasses and a hood.<br>"Hello." Alice trilled, beaming up at me with a bleach white smile.  
>"Hi." I replied, as Hayley began to blare the local Alt station. Hayley immeadiatly started to sing, her voice almost lost in the music. Upon arrival in NYC, we went to a shop that specialized in Bridesmaids' dresses. Alice practically ran up to the counter, and in an instant, she was back with a consultant.<br>"What are the wedding colors?" She asked.  
>"Electric Blue and Black and Silver." Hayley answered before Alice even opened her mouth. The girl gave her a reproachful look.<br>"I asked the bride," I heard her murmur. I glared at her. Hayley was the bride.  
>"Well, I think we'll be leaving. Thanks for nothing... Evelin." Alice said loudly, causing the girl, Evelin, to blush red. We walked out of the store and to the next one over. This one looked... cleaner. Whiter. Brighter. There were extravagant dresses along every wall. Again Alice rushed up to the counter, and this time a staid looking woman nodded in understanding, gesturing for Alice to follow her.<br>"Come on, you two!" Alice whispered loud enough for us to hear. The woman lead us to a separate room, and gestured to the exact shade of blue dress. Alice pulled it off the rack, and held it up towards me. Clicking her tongue, Alice put it back on the rack, sifting through dresses until she found another. The dress was considerably longer looking, and a black dress ribbon that tied in the back was centered in the middle.  
>"This is the one!" Alice chirped. "I'll need 5 of these."<br>"Ok, Miss Cullen. Please follow me, We'll get your order set out." The woman said in a thin, wheezing voice. Alice nodded and followed her back out into the main room, the dress fluttering behind her. Hayley turned to me, and hugged me.  
>"Thanks for coming with me. Alice is every Aphrodite girl's best friend, if ya know what I mean." Hayley sighed, almost sleepily. I looked closer at her face, and was shocked to see what I saw. Dark circles under her eyes for lack of sleep, and she was sporting a permanently tired appearance altogether.<br>"Sooo," I began, poking Hayley's arm "Who's the lucky guy?" I asked. Hayley smiled, as Alice came back, ushering us back to the car.  
>"Alice?" I asked, as she turned the car back on. Alice looked up at me, and smiled that blinding smile again.<br>"Yes, Sakura?" "Can we stop for some coffee before we go anywhere else? I'm still a little sleepy." I murmured, finishing with a fake yawn. Alice's eyes widened, as she looked at Hayley.  
>"Yes, we can. In fact, I've got a specific place in mind.." she said dreamily, her eyes unfocused. Hayley sighed, and shut off the car. When Alice came back to earth, she turned the car back on and sped off to the nearest Starbucks. Out my window, I could see a guy wearing a long-sleeved hoodie, jeans, and high-tops. Hayley gasped and tore off her seatbelt, practically sprinting to get out of the car. The guy had showed up at Hayley's door, and upon opening it, he helped her out of the car.<br>"Sakura, I want you to meet Alec. Alec, this is Sakura Suzuki, the daughter of Demeter." Hayley said from her spot in the guy's arms. Alec nodded, and I realized that this was the guy Hayley would marry. We made our way into the Starbucks, having to move chairs to the table we were going to sit at while Hayley ordered the coffee. I was left inbetween Alice and Alec, 2 people I barely knew. Awkward barely described the situation. It was really cold, not something I noticed when I walked into Starbucks. I noticed something else. Alice's eyes were almost Brown, but Alec's were violet. When I looked closer, I noticed that red flecks stood out. Alec had blue contacts in, and as I watched, he blinked and the violet irises disappeared. Bloodred eyes were staring at Hayley as she walked back to our table with only 2 coffees. She proceeded to hand me one, and keep one for herself. Alec's eyes darted around the room before settling on Hayley, a crazed look in his eyes.  
>"Alec your contacts dissolved again." she said absentmindedly. Alec cursed under his breath and tore off to the men's restroom, holding a small box.<br>"What d'you mean his contacts _'dissolved_'?" I asked Hayley slowly.

"Sakura, Alice and Alec are vampires. I thought I told you that in my letter... or did I tell Molly Stewert?" Hayley replied just as slow. I could barely breathe. A Empousai had killed my dad in a mad dash for blood in the Second Titan War.  
>"Hayley... You know what happened to my dad, right?" I asked thickly, tears brimming in my eyes. She told me I'd never have to see an Empousai with her around ever again.<br>"Of course. But Alice doesn't kill humans." Hayley said calmly, examining her fingernails.  
>"A-and Alec?" I said, barely above a hoarse whisper.<br>"Alec... is a special case..." Hayley said, choosing her words carefully, as though they had been stolen from her mouth.  
>"<em>Special case<em>? He kills people, doesn't he?" I snarled, a tear betraying me as it fell down my face. Alec returned to the table as Hayley opened her mouth to deny the truth, but I cut her off.

"You _lied_ to me! You said I would _never_ have to see an Empousai again! Forget this, I'm leaving." I said angrily, throwing my cup away and storming out the door. I taxi whistled as loud as I could, the whistle coming out much shriller than I expected it to. A yellow taxi pulled to the corner, and I threw myself in. "Where to?" The driver asked, and I spat the address to Camp Half-Blood in reply. A couple of beeps on the GPS that was secured to the dash, and the taxi sped off. It felt like there was a ball of hate in my stomach, burning and snapping. So it was no suprise that when I got to the Camp, I practically kissed the dirt getting out of the car so fast.  
><em>(An: She fell getting out of the taxi.)_

I had only stomped halfway up the hill when a shrill car horn sounded, and I turned to see the bright yellow Porsche that I knew Alice was driving. Turning my back to the car, I sprinted the rest of the way over the hill and to my cabin.  
>I flung myself on my bunk and reached under to grab the photo album I kept under a floorboard. I turned the first page to the picture of my dad and I back home in Colorado. My dad, John, used to be a farmer on the Suzuki family farm in Nebraska, the only Asain-American family in the town of Alliance. When he was 19, he went to college to teach Agriculture andor American History. I still don't know how he did it, but he moved to Colorado and met Demeter at some convention, had me, and taught Ag. in Burlington, Colorado until he was killed by an Empousai at his school. They said that it was murder and the killer was still at large, but Hayley had already killed an Empousai who was boasting about how she had killed an Asain Ag. Teacher in Colorado. Maybe she wasn't the right one, but how much more specific could you get?

As the coach horn sounded for dinner, I realized that the wedding was a week away.

And I'd have to watch Hayley marry a killer.


	11. I Really Don't Care

**Hayley**

In my dream, I was very tiny. I was near level with Jason's knee, and my wispy hair flowed freely in the breeze. "I wuv you Unca J!" I squealed up at Jason. He looked down at my and his eyes... they were bloodred. "You think that you'll be a goddess? Your foolishness will kill you!" he cackled, before lunging at my throat. I squealed and ran, tripping and falling... falling, for so long.

"Hayley? HAYLEY!" A tinkling voice screeched, and gasping like a fish out of water, I awoke to Alice Cullen's golden eyes staring back at me. "What's wrong?" she asked, her golden eyes looking at every feature of my face for signs of worry.  
>"Nothin-is-wron-i'm-fine" I murmured, pretending to be half asleep. "Bull." Alice stated before glancing at the analog clock on the wall and smiling.<br>"Whatimeisit?" I asked, trying to slur my words a little. Alice snorted and dropped a pillow on my head. "Wake Up!" Alice sang, dancing around the room and cleaning as she went. "Urgh, why?" I asked as Alice went through Extreme-Cleaning mode. Then I noticed something. Alice woke me up.  
>"Where's Alec?" I asked hesitantly, throwing my arm across the empty bed. "Why would he be here?" Alice asked, turning to look at me quizzically. "Ummm..." I hummed, thinking the worst.<br>"Today's your wedding day," Alice began, and I cursed loudly. "Which means, Alec isn't allowed to see you until your feet touch the floor in the castle." She continued. "Which means, I have to be your Barbie doll for today?" I asked, hoping for the incorrect answer.  
>Alice's eyes twinkled and she simply nodded. I cursed again as Alice practically shoved me in the bathroom, threw some clothes at me, and shut the door. "Don't come out until you take a shower and brush your teeth!" Alice trilled as I heard her walk off. I took my time in the shower, wanting the mirror to be fogged up when I was done. Sure enough, the mirror was covered in a thin flim of fog. Using my finger, I carefully wrote:<br>_Hayley Volturi._

It was weird to write and strange to see but I would have to get used to it.

After brushing my teeth and hair, I dressed before pushing the door to the bathroom open. To a completely different room than the one I had left. The bed was pushed up against the wall and there was a large mirror in its place. A vanity, covered in make up and beatification products, was right next to it, complete with a comfy looking chair. I winced, knowing Alice had only gotten a comfortable chair because she was going to make me sit in it all day. Alice appeared behind me, shoving me in the direction of the chair. She did my eye makeup first, that way I could sleep with it on. Which I did, waking up only when Alice told me that I had to get into my dress. I did, slipping in on with little problems, only sighing heavily when Alice began messing with the ribbons. I noticed that, in my sleep, Alice had gotten into her dress, and fixed her hair so that the only jagged edges were the bottoms. I put on my shoes, and Alice led me out the door. It was time.

**Alec**

I was wringing my hands, my mind on auto pilot.  
><em>Hayley,Hayley,HayleyHayleyHayley.<em>  
>I noticed Jake was eyeing my curiously, but I didn't care.<p>

The door opened, and my breath hitched as everyone quieted.

It was time.

We said our vows, kissed and got married, became gods. It was all a blur... but I heard something about being god of the Supernatural... and Hayley was goddess...

But I didn't really care. Because I was married to Mrs. Alec Volturi.

And In the End...

Nothing Else Mattered.


End file.
